


To Join Sky and Earth

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it reminds him of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Join Sky and Earth

merlin doesn't understand why people don't like rain,  why they think it's the only thing that makes a bad day worse.  to him, it was the perfect lullaby of soft pitter patter and twirls around the courtyard in soggy clothes and jumps in puddles in clothes soggier still.  it was thick, scratchy blankets wrapped around clammy, tingling skin and hot tea and crackling fires.  it was rusting armor and simple kisses in the downpour and warmth between the waterdrops in arms stretched too tight and not tight enough with sopping hair dragging across foreheads and hands dragging across hearts and laughing while trying to catch the rain between their teeth.  merlin likes the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> i....i don't know.....  
> i like rain?  
> Title from Tite Kubo, Bleach Volume 01: Strawberry and the Soul Reapers


End file.
